Known slot machines have special reel symbols, such as wild symbols and bonus triggering symbols. While the reels spin, it can be difficult for certain players to see or detect the special symbols because of the speed of the spinning reels. Consequently, during the spin of the reels, the player can lack information about the occurrence or appearance of the special symbols. This lack of information can be a disadvantage or frustration to the gaming experience.
Other known slot machines play sounds when certain symbols on the reels pass a payline. Every time such symbols pass the payline, a sound is played. Consequently, during the spin of the reels, the player can be overwhelmed by many sounds and it can be difficult for the player to recognize which symbol relates to which sound. This overload of information can be a disadvantage or frustration to players.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome or lessen the effects of such disadvantages. Also, there is a need to increase the amount of information provided to players of gaming devices.